


Shin Education Tensei: School Survivor: Record Breaker

by FateHero



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alpha Yamato, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angy is Yamato and Hibiki's kid, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffleumpagus, M/M, Mpreg, No really. They have powers, Now there's two pieces of DeSu2 trash. Except this time mega fluffy., Omega Protagonist, Spoilers for Angy's true name., god-toddlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateHero/pseuds/FateHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate: The world of Devil Survivor 2 is a dark place...so let's make it an elementary school AU! Lily and I came up with this while jesting, and we're inviting you all to join us for this wild ride.</p><p>Lily: There's also Alpha/Omega stuff and some shippy stuff with Hibiki and Yamato and family dynamics with Angy and wooow this fic is a hot mess of tropes LOL.</p><p>Fate: All the tropes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate: Well, here it is! The introduction to the Schoolverse AU! Here you'll find the personalities of most of the recurring characters such as Hibiki/Protagonist, Yamato, and Polaris-chan!

"I swear, I'm sorry Dubhe!" Daichi wailed at the child as the kid dressed in rainbow dragged Daichi, everyone's favorite teacher to abuse, towards the flagpole. You see, Daichi was carrying some boxes when he was tripped by the troublemaker of the school, Arcturus. He was just bored. Daichi plummeted forwards, the boxes of papers flailing through the air as they spilt throughout the hallway. Silence as Daichi raised his head, poking out of the papers. An empty box shuddered as two arms, sheathed in cloth of every color of the sky, and the box came off. Daichi looked in horror as Dubhe's pink hair, speckled with reddish highlights, came out of the box. Eyes like blue velvet stared directly at Daichi's own.

"I'm sick of being the one being made fun of, making jokes about pirates whenever they see me." Dubhe mumbled softly tying the yellow scarf Daichi always wears on top of his teacher's uniform to the flagraisers. Dubhe glared at Daichi and, despite his protests, began to raise the teacher up higher and higher. The birds flew by, uncaring of Daichi's plight as this was a usual sight to them by now. Usually it's done at the hands of Arcturus though. Tiny little child hands. The Mizar quintuplets did once. Yamato found them this time. Remembering this, once he was at the top and unfortunately Dubhe has left, Daichi was screaming for help. Polaris was on her way to her next class, and heard Daichi's cries. She paused at the flagpole and looked up, approaching the flagpole.

"Yes, please help me down Pola--" Daichi began, only to be cut off as Polaris kicked the pole, bending it at a 150˚ angle and faceplanting Daichi into the pavement, after which Polaris went on to her next class. Fortunately, Daichi was still charged with hope, and called out, muffled by the concrete shoved in his face, only to suddenly see light once again, and the calm, more mature face of Vega, the oldest kid in the group, being a fifth grader. 

"Are they abusing you again, Daichi?" Vega asked with a wry smirk on his face. "Here, let me help you up." he began and lifted up the flagpole, helping up Daichi as he untied his scarf.

"Go to your class, Vega. I'll handle Shijima." a gruff, deep voice echoed. Vega shuddered for a moment, but immediately complied, letting Principal Yamato Hotsuin pass him and lift up Daichi effortlessly. Yamato then carries the poor teacher effortlessly down the pathway to the playground to find Dubhe, as he knew that Daichi was hung up there by him. 

"Hotsuin-sama, you may not want to go that way..." Vega stammered. 

"No need to worry Vega. Hurry on to your class." Yamato repeated, carrying Daichi around the corner...only to get doused in silly string. All of the children immediately fell silent, absolutely horrified about the fact that they just doused Yamato Hotsuin with silly string. Yamato's eyes were obscured by hair, only for the silly string to get singed off as the entirety of the student body minus Polaris and Vega, whom were absent, bolted to find Hibiki, Yamato's partner. They ran past librarian Io, utterly trampling her as Yamato lashed out with the Dragon Stream, capturing Dubhe and Spica. The kids swarmed behind the first-grade teacher Hibiki, whom was the only teacher in the school able to redirect Yamato's intensive wrath and rumored desire to eat the children.

"Hibiki...Hand the kids over." Yamato growled, staring directly into the souls of the kids cowering behind the expecting father. Hibiki looked behind him at the cowering kids, then back at Yamato, placed a hand on his stomach and walked forwards, towards Yamato...and right past him. Hibiki first walked into the kitchen to the sounds of screams, satisfied another craving to the tune of snapping bones and squishing flesh, and went to the bathroom to wash his hands as some sticky stuff splattered all over the bathroom window. Hibiki then walked outside to see Yamato viciously reprimanding the children while Otome tended to poor Alcor's leg with the help of some rather demonic looking medical assistants. Alcor was unfortunate, simply told that they'd be shooting someone with silly string, expecting it to be Polaris. Sadly, this was not the case. Hibiki laughed softly to himself and rubbed his stomach softly.

"What a strange school this can be."


	2. Working Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy-son stuff.

It just kept raining. It was raining yesterday too. But that's okay, because Saiduq likes rain! It sounds nice with its _pitter-patter_ noise and puddles are fun to splash around in, even if Papa doesn't like his clothes getting muddy.

"Pitter-patter! Pitter-patter!" He sang, playing hopscotch in the puddles. The puddles looked pretty when the raindrops splashed on them. It made funny little rings and holey-looking things. Saiduq was getting wet, and he could feel the chillies on his neck, and he kind-of sort-of was breaking the rules, but he really liked the rain!

Everyone in his class watched him with unhappy frowns. "Hotsuin-sensei said we're not supposed to go in the rain!" A girl, Koharu-chan, said with a tattle-tale tone. She always tells, but Saiduq likes her anyways because she always shares the crayons. Even when she gets the nice and new ones! Saiduq's not sure if he could share a new red crayon, because that's his _favorite_. "We're s'possed to wait right here!"

"I know." He said, "But I like rain and puddles." Everyone was standing in line outside the class because Papa was still setting up his surprise inside. Saiduq already knew that it was cookies and juice because he heard Papa talking to Daddy about it during bedtime. Their class finished those really hard little books a whole week faster than Papa thought, so they're gonna get cookies and juice and a little extra playtime. But he was good, and good boys don't 'ease-drop' (A new word he learned from Nitta-sensei!) or ruin surprises, so he didn't tell anyone. Daddy told Papa they could have juice and cookies if Papa waited until lunchtime was done. Lunchtime was done, so it has to be juice and cookies!

Papa poked his head out of the door, like he had a magic sense to tell whenever he was being bad. "Saiduq, get out of the rain." He said with a stern frown.

"Sorry, Papa!" He said, scampering back in line. The class was ushered back inside to the bright and colorful room, the other kids squealing at the sight of a tasty pile of packaged cookies and juice boxes on a far table. They had a really fun party until recess! The other kids piled out of the room and headed for the playground, but Saiduq sometimes liked to stay inside with his Papa.

"If we're lucky, Daddy might join us." Papa said while they cleaned up the paper plates and napkins. Saiduq always helped his Papa clean up because he was a good boy!

"I actually have the time today." Said a deep voice. Certainly not Papa's, because Papa's voice was pretty and higher than that.

"Daddy!" He cheered, clamping onto his daddy's leg like a little monkey with a big warm hug.

Papa always said Daddy is 'reserved', and that means he's not good at hugs and stuff. Still, he was nice enough to let him hug him. "Hello, Saiduq." He said, patting the thick curls he got from Papa, who pulled up a chair and waved his hand for Daddy to come sit down with him.

"You can go play with your Play-Doh, Saiduq. Daddy and I are just going to talk."

Saiduq got a really nice kit of Play-Doh for his birthday a while ago, with some stuff to make cool shapes! Looking at the leftover plates and napkins from snack time gave a good idea. Siaduq grabbed the green, red, and yellow putty. He broke up the green Play-Doh into tiny pieces and rolled them up into little balls.  The red putty was broken up into larger pieces and rolled up too, but Saiduq pinched the edge of one with his fingers to make them look coned-shape. Like those pointy ice cream cones! The yellow putty was broken into two big chunks and rolled into curves. He arranged a little bit of both onto two plates and eagerly trucked them back to his parents.

"Here you go Papa!" He trusted a plate into his Papa's space, accidentally interrupting them. It might not have been important though, because Papa just smiled nicely. Papa is the prettiest Papa!

"Oh why thank you!" He giggled, taking it from Saiduq.

"And Daddy's!"

"...Thank you, Saiduq." Daddy said quietly, picking up the plate of peas. "So, what are these?"

He smiled, big and toothy, and pointed at each color. "Those are peas", he pointed to the tiny green balls. "Those are strawberries," he pointed to the medium sized red cones. "And those are bananas!" he pointed to the curvy yellow chunks.

Daddy squinted at his plate, probably amazing by how good his food looked! "I... see."

"Eat your fruits n' vegetables! Daddy, you say that!"

"That's right, Daddy, you do say that.  _All_ the time." Papa grinned and poked Daddy in his side.

Daddy just sighed, but he looked kind of happy too. "You two always team up against me."


	3. Drabble 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, it seems there's an argument today in class!

"Alright everyone, it's coloring time everyone!" Hibiki shouted aloud. Most of the kids scrambled around, eager to get a seat with the best crayons. There was a bit of pushing and shoving, while Hibiki watched them with a tired smile. Working with all of them was rather tiring. He sighed as he watched his and Yamato's own already born child, Alcor, sit in Polaris' chair, which she had nicknamed the Heavenly Throne, as it had all the best crayons. Hibiki smiled tiredly, holding his stomach as he stood up before Polaris even got to run towards him to complain. 

"Hibiki-sensei!!!!" Polaris wailed, running and pulling on his sweater. "Alcor stole my seat!!!" she whined, beating at Hibiki's leg. Hibiki sighed, pulling her off his leg with a quiet huff of difficulty due to his extra passenger, decided to be named Cor Caroli. She seemed to be doing enough squirming for two though. Hibiki walked over after Polaris, kneeling down next to her and Alcor. 

"Now then, Alcor, did you sit in Polaris' chair?" Hibiki asked with false scolding, but the kids didn't know better.

"Y-Yes..." Alcor mumbled, trying to hide in his red and black outfit. It didn't work too well.

"And why did you do that?" was the reply from the ravenette in the bunny-ear hooded jacket.

"I-I wanted some of the best crayons." he mumbled softly. Hibiki sighed and nodded, looking over Polaris. 

"I know you think you're in charge of this class Polaris, but this crayon hoarding needs to stop." Hibiki commented sternly, glaring right at her face. Polaris shuddered, breaking away from the stare as Vega entered through the door. His face was distraught and terrified. It seems that the punishment for Polaris and Alcor will have to wait.

"Canopus is cleaning! Shut the doors!" Vega shouted in alarm. Hibiki quickly stood, but Polaris and Alcor were faster, already slamming the door shut once Vega was inside. The moment the door shut a great surge of water flushed through the halls, completely vaporizing the dirt and grime of the various hallways of the school with the Factors of Heat, Water, Detergent, and Soap. However, a single unstoppable force moved through this surge of water, unstoppable by any and all means. 

Once the deluge died down after 40 minutes of time, a knocking echoed at the door. Hibiki opened the door in shock to see a completely dry Yamato Hotsuin in the room. 

"I overheard on the intercom that someone was acting up?" he asked, staring at Alcor and Polaris, whom both walked over to receive their punishment. Who would disobey a man who just walked through around 90 tons of rushing water?

"Sorry, dad..." Alcor mumbled softly, only to have his head patted by Yamato. He looked over and saw Polaris squirming under some pats as well.

"Good job accepting your responsibility for your errors. Now learn from them." he addressed both children and sent them back. Hibiki sighed and looked to Yamato. 

"You always know how to discipline properly." he commented with a smile. Yamato smirked and looked to Hibiki softly.

"Only because someone taught how to not get too into it." he replied, and the two adults laughed softly as they both left the room, leaving the children to color in peace.


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I don't know if anyone is still waiting for the next chapter of this to come out, but if anyone is, the next chapter will be coming out in the next couple days. I apologize for it taking so long, I had a lot of personal things to work through.

(Will be replaced with chapter proper later)


End file.
